Silver and the Quest for the Chaos Emeralds
by TheSilverKeyblade
Summary: Silver sets out to gather the 7 Chaos Emeralds scattered across the world of Mobius. However, his journey will not be an easy one, as he is in a race with his old foe, Nega Eggman, to get the Emeralds. UPDATE: Chapter 4: Silver has made it to Grayley City and is currently patching up in a hospital. However, he can't get the Emeralds in this condition. Can a stranger save him?
1. And the Adventure Begins

**SilverKeyblade here with my first story.I would like to note that Silver and all Sonic related characters, areas, etc. all belong to Sega.**

**Any OC's, should they exist, belong to me. So, why not get the party started then?**

**Also, I should note, this takes place after Generations, and before Lost World. Since everything from Sonic 06 has been wiped from the timeline (thankfully), anything from that game will not be considered within canon with this story.**

**So, why not get the party started already?**

* * *

You know, it's funny. I thought the Time Eater would be a bit harder for Sonic to defeat, I even warned him about those homing attacks. Huh. Guess they were really nothing to worry about.

Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog! Gee, I'm sounding like him aren't I? Anyways, I live a while away from Sonic. That is, in the timeline. I have telekinetic powers, though I'm not as fast as Sonic or Shadow.

Anyways, I'm looking for a purple cat. She's a friend of mine that I've been wanting to get to know better. Her name is Blaze, the cat. She has the ability to manipulate fire, so any comeback she makes is a total burn!

Meh, that pun was bad. I feel bad now.

So, where did I go when the Time Eater was destroyed? Well, I was sent back to the party. Now, this is a good thing and a bad thing.

It's a good thing because I get to hang out with everyone there, sans Shadow, and including Blaze. And Blaze is always a plus in my books.

It's a bad thing because...well, now I'm stuck in the past. MY past I should say. And that's terrible.

It's been 3 days since that party ended. And as for where I'm at now, I'm taking up residence in Tails' house.

Tails is alright. He's a bit more connected with Sonic than me, but at least he's friendly. He's REALLY into technical stuff. From what I learned, he built the Tornado, upgraded it, built most of the Extreme Gear we all use, mine included, repaired a fighter robot, built several communicators, and built a communicator that allows people to communicate through time and space, along with one that can communicate with aliens.  
He has a lot of time on his hands, doesn't he?

Speaking of him building things, I saw him building one when I walked in. I was shopping for him. "Hey Tails. What are you building there?"

Tails looked up at me. "Oh, this should help you get back to your time. I'm working on a powerful time machine to help send you to the future. Well, your present, anyways..."

"Hmm, interesting. Yes, this should work perfectly! When is it finished?" I asked eagerly.

Tails looked back down at the project, a bit more interested in it. "Well, I'll need some more time with it, but I know exactly what you can do to help. I need you to collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds."

"That sounds easy enough. Besides, Sonic can just summon them at will, considering what he told me about his Dark Gaia story."

Tails looked down a little more, obviously disappointed. "That's the thing. That took Sonic a lot of energy for him to do. It'll be a while before he can do it again. It takes the energy of the Master Emerald to summon the Chaos Emeralds at will. Judging from his power, I'd say he still needs a year to do that again. Not only that, but after the Eggman/Robotnik attack, the Chaos Emeralds have been spread pretty far."

And there goes the eagerness I had. "Oh...well, it's no problem! That will give you plenty of time to work on that machine of yours! Besides, I haven't had a good adventure in a while. I think it's time for me to get back on my feet!"

Tails looked up at me again, smiling. "That's the spirit, Silver! Okay, let me grab a map of Mobius real quick, along with the Emerald Locator."

I sat there, dreaming about my present, the beautiful grass and tree-WAIT, did he say map of MOBIUS?! They were spread THAT FAR?!Oh, the adventures I'll have.

"Got it!" Tails came back in, running with the map and the Locator. "Okay, I already marked the first Emeralds' location. The closer you get to the Emerald, the more the Locator reacts. Once you find it, grab it, and put it in this back socket of the Locator." Tails turned the Locator around, revealing the socket. It looked big enough to fit a Chaos Emerald in there, naturally. "It will teleport to me within 5 minutes. Keep it safe until then. Thankfully, the first Emerald is right here in Spagonia. As for the other places, that's for you to find out." Tails rubbed the back of his head. "I can't fly there while working on this machine, it's a delicate process. I also have no idea where the other Emeralds are. But I'm sure you can find them! Even if you don't know where they are, talk to the townspeople! They'll be glad to help!"

"Got it. Thanks, Tails. You're a big help." I pat Tails on the head...what? He was helpful. I began to head towards the door, preparing myself for the journey ahead.

"Good luck, Silver! Remember, they're spread all across Mobius!" Tails waved me goodbye.

Well, here we go. My adventure is finally beginning. If I want to go home, I'll have to travel across the world. But the first thing I have to do is focus on this Emerald. With any luck, I'll find it with no trouble. There's just one problem. How come I feel a shiver up my spine?

* * *

**Well, this is turning out interesting? Wonder what's gonna happen on his adventure?**

**I'll be honest, writing dialogue is harder than it looks. I have to avoid making the characters OOC, and with Silver, that's VERY difficult seeing as how he gets little screen time. Yes, he is a main character in Sonic 06, but like I said earlier, that game is wiped from existence canonically. Meaning Silver could very well have a different personality altogether. The good news is, Colors (DS) and Generations fleshes out his character a BIT, and that works somewhat for me.**

**Anyways, give this a review if you could. It's my first story and I want to make sure all the kinks get worked out.**


	2. The Foes Arrive

**Welcome back to Silver and the Quest for the Chaos Emeralds!**

**In our last adventure, Silver...wow, you haven't done a THING have you Silver? He just left the house with his goals in mind. Our grand adventure's REEEEAAAALLLYYY kicking off here people.**

**Anyways, I think I should tell you guys my schedule. I'll be posting every weekend, while taking one off after two weekends. I will post on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for weekends I don't have breaks. So basically, you'll be getting three chapters a weekend, with one off. Sound good?**

**Good, because that schedule is one I'm probably gonna use for all my fanfics. Since this is the only one, I'll dedicate more time to this, but eventually I'm going to have to build more of a name by making more fics.**

**Anywho, let's-a go...**

* * *

So, I stepped outside of Tails' house, and began my adventure...

The first place I went was to the shop. That's where I spent a good chunk of rings on supplies. Why a good chunk and not a more reasonable amount? See, in the future, rings are not the currency of Soliana anymore. So once I head to the future, these rings will be near useless.'

After that, I looked at the map Tails gave me. Mobius looked a lot bigger now that I'll be moving around in it.

"So. The first emerald is here on the edge of Spagonia. Seems like a pretty far walk. That'll take me a day at least."

I thought about bringing somebody along with me so I wouldn't get lonely. I shrugged that idea off. Even though I would love to bring someone like Blaze, Sonic, hell, even Shadow wasn't that bad of a choice, I don't want to get too attached to them so that when I have the choice to stay here or head to the future, I end up being too attached to actually head back home. The future is first priority. Nothing else.

At 4 hours in my walk, I noticed it was getting dark. Wow, that late already? I kept walking, hoping to get to the Chaos Emerald as soon as possible. The sun was setting straight in front of me. It was clearly visible, as I was walking in a plains area.

Then I got another chill down my spine. Was someone watching me?

I stopped and looked behind me. Now, I felt like an idiot for doing this. I was in the PLAINS. A large open area full of nothing but short grass. How can someone hide in that?!

Well, apparently, someone can, because I got punched pretty far by something metal. Oh joy, here comes the pain.

I must have flew at least 40 feet before actually landing. Then I slid another 50. Sliding is not fun. Unless it is on a slide, sliding is the ultimate way to pain and misery.

I got up and brushed the dirt off. Thankfully, I'm a bit resilient. I may not be as fast as Sonic or Shadow, but I can last longer in a fight than them. That, and I can coat myself in energy to help ease the pain some. I did this time, barely. Only problem is I can't move while using it.

I looked forward to see who attacked me. "Wh...what? It can't be!" No, of course, it HAD to be him. Right at the beginning of this adventure, it HAD to be him.

"Silver the Hedgehog. How delightful to meet you."

*tch* Sonic told me that what might be Eggman's most successful creation, as well as his most powerful foe, is his robotic copy. Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic was made some years ago. He kidnapped Amy Rose, a friend of mine, and almost beat Sonic in a race. Later, he captured Eggman, copied everyone's data, and transformed into an absolute monster. He challenged Sonic's younger counterpart in the last adventure Sonic had, but his younger self had beaten him. And he's STILL alive. I'll tell you, that is some TRUE determination there.

"I don't get it. I thought Sonic already beat you for the...um...umpteenth time." What? I lost count! Admit it, you did too.

"That's because I rebuilt him." Now that voice I knew. I knew that voice all too well. My old foe coming to say his hi's and all. Still, I'm shocked to see him in the past.

"Nega Eggman!" Nega Eggman, a descendant of Eggman, and my greatest foe. He's an absolute genius, with an IQ of 300. Basically, picture Eggman, and make his clothes negative.

"YOU rebuilt Metal Sonic?" Nega simply chuckled. "Foolish Silver. I didn't just rebuild him. I REMADE him. Not only does he have the return data of copying abilities, but there's more about him. I found this junk somewhere in space when I was sent here from the Time Eater attack. I learned what it did, and after finding Metal Sonic on the ground, broken, I repaired him with those parts. It was after some training that I found out that Metal Sonic could copy any move he watches with absolute perfection."

Wow, that answered my last question of 'How are you here?' I seem to remember a robot that Sonic knew that has the same ability as Metal's newfound one. Odd.

"So, can I ask what it is that you're planning?" I asked. Well, he IS a villain. And he's not necessarily smart enough to keep the plan to himse-

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to not keep the plan to myself?" ...goddammit, mouth. "The only thing I WILL tell you is that my plan requires all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Once that happens, heh heh heh..." Nega chuckled, "You can forget about ever going home!"

I sighed. Great, not only do I have to find all 7 Emeralds, it's a race to get them before Nega does. And it's not like I'm fast either.

"But don't worry. You won't need to go home. I will give you a safe passage towards the depths of hell via Metal Sonic. Now, Metal Sonic, attack!"

"Yes, master." Metal Sonic rushed at me with unimaginable speeds. Before I knew it, I was being knocked around like a rag doll before quickly hurtling towards the ground. I got back up, being a bit worn out already, and proceeded to grab him with my telekinetic powers. "IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" I threw him to the side and he-OH COME ON! He got straight back up not even getting a scratch. That's when I saw him getting in a position I saw familiar. Then I realized what he was doing.

He had copied my ability, and was planning to use it on me. "Let's see who's escape attempt will prove futile." He picked me up using telekinesis, I don't even know HOW, and threw me straight to the ground. Yeah, I probably should've done that.

I was on the ground, pretty much spent from the fight. "N-no...I can't let it end here now..." Nega was simply walking away. "Goodbye, Silver the Hedgehog. My most formidable foe." I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I just kept lying there, in pain. Metal was standing over me, with his hand in the air, ready to deliver the final blow. Then he grabbed me by the collar.

"Where is the blue hedgehog?" He asked, quickly. "Tell me now, and I will make your death painless."

"I...I ca...I can't...te.." I sputtered out. There were two reasons I couldn't tell him. One, I was in too much pain to be talking much. Two, he was in a populated city of Spagonia. Metal Sonic can NOT get there and destroy everyone for the sake of a rematch.

"You WILL tell me." Metal held his finger at my throat. He was pushing slowly, and the pain was almost too much. I was about to tell him where Sonic was, you know, after the screaming and all, when something kicked him away. Something really, REALLY black.

"Sh...SHADOW?!" *COUGH* I coughed up blood. Beautiful.

But what is Shadow doing here?

* * *

**So Shadow has entered the playing field. Now, let me confirm something for all you hopefuls. Shadow is NOT going to be a companion. There's only two people he would continuously travel with. Silver isn't one of them. **

**But you guys didn't think Silver would WIN that fight, did you? He was walking for four hours with NO BREAK. Not to mention Metal Sonic has superior power and can work the area around him better than Silver. But I wouldn't let him die yet.**

**Trust me though, Shadow is there for a reason.**

**R&R, please.**


	3. Rescued

**Welcome back to Silver and the Quest for the Chaos Emeralds.**

**In our last adventure, Silver finally started his journey for his first Chaos Emerald, which is on the edge of Spagonia. After walking for four hours with NO BREAK WHATSOEVER, he had his silver little bottom handed to him on a silver little platter by a rebuilt Metal Sonic, thanks to his old foe, Nega Eggman. However, Shadow came to the young hedgehogs' rescue.**

**So, will Shadow succeed in defeating Metal Sonic? Will Metal Sonic ultimately destroy him and Silver? Will either Silver or Nega get the Chaos Emeralds in the end?**

**Find out most of your questions NOW.**

* * *

Well, this was surprising. Shadow actually came to my rescue. That's actually kind of funny, when I think about it. Shadow never really paid too much attention to me. Sure, I raced him a couple times, and he was quite persistent about me and the Chao disappearances a while back, but I wasn't much special to him. So why was he helping me?

Oh, the other part that's surprising? I'm dying. My everything hurts, I'm coughing up blood. Yeah, I'm quite positively sure that I'm dying faster than celebrity reputation.

But that's not currently important. There's something Shadow needs to know about Metal Sonic! "Sh-...Shadow...Metal Sonic...he can..."  
Shadow stopped me right there. "I know, Silver. Nega was hidden quite for some time. I'll tell you later, but now, you need to get patched up. Rouge! Omega! Get him to the nearest hospital!"

At that point, I saw two figures head towards me. The first was a giant metallic robot, with the Greek symbol omega written on his shoulders. This was E-123 Omega, Eggman's last and strongest of his E-series robots. Or so what Sonic told me. Meh. The other figure was a...modestly dressed bat who was...*ahem*. Gifted, I should say. PHYSICALLY gifted. She was Rouge. From what I know, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega all work for a military organization known as GUN. Which is kind of funny. In my time, GUN was a peace keeping organization hating the idea of war. History can be quite interesting.

"Hang on, Silver. We'll get you out of here." Rouge said, picking me up. "OOF! You wanna lay off the...whatever you're eating?" ...I'm not that heavy, am I?

Omega took me from Rouge's arms and proceeded to walk towards the nearest city. Granted, it wasn't the direction that I was heading, but it did two things in my favor: Remove me from the fight, and get me patched up. Only problem. I needed patching up NOW.

"Rouge...my bag...bandages...right side...now..." I uttered weakly. Rouge rushed to my bag and found the bandages. She quickly put them to use under my right arm. Granted, this would only buy us an hour at most. No cream was being applied, just the pure pressure of the bandages. However, that was an hour granted, and I'm thankful for at least that. The bandages should soak up most of the blood.

"How...long...until we reach...town?" Rouge grabbed my map from my bag and looked for a bit. "About twenty minutes. Can you hold on for that long?" I took a look at the bandages. Rouge put them on well enough. I wasn't expecting perfection, she's no surgeon. "Maybe..." Rouge looked straight at Omega after I said that. "Omega, we need to put the pedal to the metal! Let's go!" Rouge jumped on Omega's back after saying that. Then Omega started doing something...odd. Does his back always catch on fire like that?

"ACTIVATING ROCKET JET ACCELERATION. PROCEEDING FOR HIGH SPEEDS TOWARDS GRAYLEY CITY." Omega said. Ah, rocket accelerato-ROCKET ACCELERATORS?! I'm too injured for that speed!

Well, thankfully, when he said high speeds, he was just going around the speed of a car on the freeway, so my bandages were fine. I noticed the next destination was Grayley City. That...could present a problem.

Now, Grayley City isn't all bad. It's a city full of anthropomorphic animals, and they're all nice. The one problem is that it's REALLY small. Seriously, the town only had around 40 buildings, not including houses. So my chances of getting into their hospital easy was small.

I just hope Omega gets us there in time.

* * *

**Now, I know what you're all thinking. "Why can't we see the fight between Shadow and Metal Sonic?" Well, I originally wanted to do that when I got a better idea. I'm going to have this story cross over with two others that I will eventually work on. The only thing planned for them so far is that Shadow will be the main character for one and Sonic will be the main character for the other. **

**With that being said...yes, this chapter is a bit slow. I'm sorry, but...I'm kind of building here as I go. Without an editor. If someone wants to help me out, that'd be great. I'd prefer someone who has written a story though.**

**With all that said, I'm the Silver Keyblade, and I'll see you all next chapter, take care. **


	4. TO THE HOSPITAL -Batman theme-

***phew* WAY sorry about this guys. A lot of personal issues have been getting in the way, plus a new Halloween countdown I've been working on anyways. (Which is going to end up being a week late because of BUGS. AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGG-)**

**Well, I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Silver and the Quest for the Chaos Emeralds Chapter 4!**

**Last time, Silver got his ass handed to him by an improved Metal Sonic. However, thanks with the help of Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, Silver is patched up...somewhat. Rouge and Omega are currently taking him to Grayley City, a city full of other anthropomorphic creatures that is only somewhat out of the way of Silver's goal, the first Chaos Emerald.**

**Also, Omega has rockets on his back. Why not? He IS a robot. Robots just aren't complete without rockets.**

* * *

Well, Grayley City wasn't too much of a trek. Well, for Rouge and Omega, I'm sure. For me, it was painful, agonizing, and frustrating the entire way.

To be perfectly blunt, my time from the plains to Grayley wasn't exactly awesome.

With incredibly limited bandaging done by Rouge I was in a lot of pain. She did alright, for someone who only had those bandages to work with, presumably little to no medical expertise, and while Omega was on the move to get us all away from a blue metal spiky move copying letter opener of death. I was impressed, quite honestly.

Once we got to Grayley, I felt like passing out for two reasons. One, severe blood loss and excruciating pain. Two, Grayley's...a weird city. In the center of Grayley is a very large, very difficult to climb mountain, with the top just barely being covered by the clouds. This wouldn't be a problem except Grayley, being a naturally large city as it is, CIRCLES THE ENTIRE MOUNTAIN. We were going to spend a REAL good amount of time getting to that hospital. The worst part? Grayley is a peaceful, non-violent city. Which means weapons were a no go. Which means that Omega's rockets are a no go.

Omega's rockets being banned + large mountain encircling city + dying me = me seeing my life before my eyes and cursing the entire way.

You know, it's kind of funny. Most of my life before I got sent to the past is actually...kinda fuzzy. I picture me fighting Nega Eggman just fine, but the other stuff is a bit...phased out. Maybe because I can't remember it too well? Which is weird, because I was able to recall these things just fine earlier. I remember stuff like the Mobian Currency Epidemic, the Second Great Universal War, and the invention of the Sonic Boom Cannon, a cannon made to produce and shoot out air faster than the speed of sound.

Sonic said he wants one of those now. Typical Sonic.

GAH! I really gotta stop thinking about that stuff. Anyways, Rouge and Omega spent time asking for directions to the hospital in the quickest way possible. Eventually, we got stopped by this one guy. He was...odd. He was dressed in a brown cotton jacket with a hood and various pockets, a black shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. Jeez, guy, lay off the black for a bit, you might send the Gothic Gestapo to collect ya. I would give you a detail of his face, but his hood was up the entire time. It was a really big hood too. Must be a large protruding forehead or something.

"I hear you guys are looking for a hospital." The stranger said. His voice carried a sense of mystery, as if he experienced danger somewhere before but also had tranquility within him. I also noticed tears around his clothes, along with scars underneath them. He's been through stuff, I can tell. Those scars run deep.

Wait, those scars run deep? Are they healed? Oh god, they don't look healed. What if I don't end up finding a hospital because of this? Then I'll die and Nega will take over the world and Sonic will be too slow and Blaze will be used to set the world aflame and then Eggman will steal Sonic's shoes and stick him in a labyrinth where he's really slow and-

"Head about 10 feet that way," the stranger said, pointing to his right, "and you'll find one of the local hospitals. They're normally not too busy, since not a lot of people challenge the mountain anyways." ...oh. Well...um...never mind then.

"Thanks, hon." Rouge said. "Omega, you heard the man! Thataway, as fast as possible!" Omega simply nodded and rushed me towards the hospital.

Now I could go into some grand story about how they immediately rushed me in, how I was panting near death, and how my life barely scraped by. I COULD, and I could also say that the only way I could beat Sonic in a race was by rubbing headlight fluid all over my body.

Yeah, no.

Thing is, being in a hospital is boring. They rushed me in, attached me to these machines, asked me thousands of questions, this honestly felt like days. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was.

By the time the doctors left, I was feeling well enough to speak fluently and not in...short...dramatic...pauses. So I called in Rouge and Omega, assuming they were still there.

Well, Rouge was. She came into the room alone, carrying a sense of relief that I was okay. "Where's Omega?" I asked.

"I sent him to go help out Shadow. I wasn't sure if the fight between Metal Sonic and him was going well, since Shadow's not responding to my communicator. Either that, or GUN managed to give us something useless. Again." Rouge said, looking at the communicator. That's something I forgot to mention. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega all work for GUN. Which is weird, I thought the commander of GUN hated them. Well, both he and the President originally gave only Shadow a position in GUN, but through requests via Shadow, Rouge and Omega joined the party as well.

"Ah. Well, I guess that's good for him. Metal Sonic has gotten WAY tougher than from what I've heard." I said.

"Yeah, it's weird. Last time I fought him, he was a giant dragon like thing. Even then, he didn't seem THAT tough to take down. He was able to destroy you into the ground."

Yeah...thanks Rouge. I think the scar on my neck and the pain in my side speak loud enough though.

"So, what exactly WERE you doing out in those plains anyways?" Rouge asked. Well, I didn't see a reason to keep it a secret. I told her about how I was collecting the Chaos Emeralds so Tails could build a machine to send me back to my time. I told her everything that had happened in my relatively short journey.

"Hmm...Nega Eggman, huh? Sonic told me about him once. Well, you're in a race to get the Chaos Emeralds then. There's no way you're going to be able to get the Emeralds in time in your current condition." Rouge stated. I wish I could argue this, but... I can't. While I'm good at defense with my telekinesis, healing isn't something I've been good at. At most, I MIGHT be able to fix the scar on my neck. Which at most, feels like a bee sting.

"Perhaps I can help." Someone said, walking in. It was the stranger from earlier, the one that had pointed out where the hospital was. "I came in to check to see if you were alright. That being said...are you alright?"

Rouge explained my situation towards him. I didn't really see much, seeing as how he was hooded the entire time. All I saw from him was simple nods. Then, after Rouge finished the story, he took his hood off.

Finally I was able to get a good look at his face. He was a hedgehog, easy to tell by the quills. What was weird was that he had one in the front of his head as well. That explained the large hood. On his quills was designs similar to Shadow. His skin was jet black, but the Shadow-like marks on his quills were green. His eyes were sky blue, and he had two strings of hair sticking out of his front quill.

"Well, now that you've seen my face, I guess I should tell you my name. Call me Alot. Alot Ianuk." Alot stuck his hand out to Rouge to shake it...she did. What, you expected a different reaction? Rouge is NICE, people, NOTHING MORE.

"Well, she's right on the bulls-eye, facing Nega Eggman and getting those Emeralds is going to be impossible with that little bump on your side." Alot explained. "However, I have a remedy that should help. There's a dojo near this city. Surrounding the dojo are trees that bear fruit with incredibly quick healing substances that should take care of your little problem within a day's worth."

"That...that's great! Where's the fruit?" I asked excitedly. Yes, a way to continue my quest!

"That's the problem." Alot walked over to the window and pointed at the mountain. Oh no...don't tell me..."It's on the top of that."

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"Fortunately, I've climbed to the top of this mountain before. That, and your lady friend here can fly as well. Assuming she can keep up, we can get you the fruit in a day's worth, so long as we only take one break." Alot explained once more.

"A break? I was hoping for some exercise and go through the thing in one go! Of course I can keep up!" Rouge exclaimed.

Alot looked her dead in the eye, serious. "We're taking a break when we get to the top. Understand?"

Rouge stood there, completely shocked. "Okay, jeez kid, calm down. I was just kidding."

Alot then looked at me with the same expression he held earlier. "And you, Silver, right? I want to come with you. Grayley isn't doing much for me, and I've been getting rusty."

"No." I immediately said. "Rouge explained my story earlier, and you already know the answer. I don't want to get too attached to anyone so I can go into my time with no chance of looking back."

"Then if that's the case..." Alot looked at me with a dark expression. "I'm not getting the fruit for you."

"WHAT?!" I looked at him, kinda hurt. All just to come with me? Is he crazy?

"That's fine. I can get up that mountain, get the fruit, and get back down here easy." Rouge said, snidely.

"Hmph. It's not just any fruit you have to pick, ya know. Half the fruit on those trees are actually filled with a deadly poison. Pick the wrong one, and your friend dies. Or..." Alot looked at me again. "You can take me on your journey, and I can go with your bat friend and make SURE we get the right fruit. Trust me, I'm hard to attach to. So, what do ya say? Do we have a deal?"

That...that... "You swindling bastard." I sighed. Well, he said he was hard to attach to. I guess I have to agree to his terms if I want to get to the future. "Alright. It's a deal. Rouge, do you think you head with him to get the fruit from the tree?"

"It's not a problem at all, Silvey." Rouge looked at me with a smile. Yes. I get it. You like to flirt Rouge. More important situation here.

Alot was already at the door. "Alright then. Let's get going. The sooner we do this, the sooner we help Silver get to the future. We'll get you patched up, don't worry." Alot looked at Rouge. "Let's get to Grayley Summit and back in a days worth! It'll be a new record for me!"

* * *

**WOOOOO! Finally got an OC out! This'll be the first of the multiple OC's that you'll see in my story. This one I've had in my head for a while. His description will be on my profile sometime soon, so you can get a good grasp of who he is.**

**With that said, I'm glad I got this chapter out. I should probably note something too. Sometimes during the story, there will be moments where I will temporarily break away from the main character (in this case, Silver) and show things from a side character's point of view. I will let everyone know who's POV the next chapter will be. In this case, it'll be from both Rouge's and Alot's POV, them occasionally switching every now and then. There will also only be one side character POV chapter, or as I like to call it, "Side Character Intervention," so you won't be here for 10 chapters.**

**With all that said, I'm the Silver Keyblade, and dear GOD how was I able to actually get this done? Seriously, this can NOT happen again.**

**Take care.**


End file.
